


Iron Demon Family

by LilithPan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demons, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithPan/pseuds/LilithPan
Summary: Tony and Rhodey with their beautiful, tiny demon son, Eclipse, and his mom, Queen Redblade, commander of Hell's standing army.





	Iron Demon Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Need to Put Those Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967600) by [singingwithoutwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingwithoutwords/pseuds/singingwithoutwords). 



> I just liked this fanfic a lot and I like demons a lot.


End file.
